1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a bag for a bedpan in which the bag is constructed of paper provided with a water soluble plastic material on a substantial portion of the exterior thereof with the bag being of a size to completely receive the bedpan when inserted therein thereby eliminating direct contact between the bedpan and the patient or excreta from the patient and enabling the bag to be separated from the bedpan after use and the bag along with any excreta to be disposed of by depositing it into a conventional hopper or commode and flushing the same into the plumbing system and ultimately into a sewage disposal system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,890, issued Feb. 10, 1976, and the prior art of record therein disclose bedpan liners which include structures for lining the interior of the bedpan and overlying the supporting flange of the bedpan. However, such devices leave a portion of the bedpan exposed thus still requiring that the bedpan be cleaned and sterilized after each use.